


Принять и удержать(в клетке)

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- На этот раз, - заявил Дуфеншмирц, - у меня есть великолепный план, как поймать тебя навечно - при помощи священных уз брака!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принять и удержать(в клетке)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Have and Hold (Captive)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340281) by [radondoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radondoran/pseuds/radondoran). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Перри был удивлён, когда, влетев через окно в логово Дуфеншмирца, не встретил со стороны доктора обычного приёма. Никаких ловушек, никаких злобных изобретений, и даже сам Дуфеншмирц, мерявший шагами пол, казалось, даже не заметил его присутствия.  
Нетерпеливо постучав лапой по полу несколько секунд, Перри прочистил горло.  
\- Перри-утконос? - похоже, он действительно застал Дуфеншмирца врасплох. Перри заметил, что на сей раз доктор был не в своём извечном халате, что явно сулило куда более изощрённый чем обычно злобный план. Но что такого злобного можно планировать в смокинге? Смокинги обычно были прерогативой всяких супершпионов. - Ты появляться очень вовремя, и под вовремя я имею в виду совершенно _не_ вовремя, я быть не готов! Ох. Ну ладно. Пусть будет так. Вероятно, ты теряться в догадках, почему ты ещё не попасть в мою ловушку. Не волнуйся, на этот раз у меня есть отличная ловушка, в которую ты попасться раз и навсегда! Ха-ха-ха!  
Он нажал кнопку, и, прежде чем Перри успел двинуться с места, с потолка спланировал небольшой странного вида инатор и приземлился аккурат у его ног. Несмотря на жуткий треск, с которым он вытянул вверх металлическую руку, попыток схватить или обездвижить Перри он не предпринимал. Перри замер.  
Поднятая на уровень глаз Перри рука держала крошечное золотое кольцо - как раз на утконоса.  
И развеивая последние сомнения относительно происходящего, Дуфеншмирц встал на одно колено.  
\- Мой план в том, чтобы поймать тебя навечно - связав священными узами брака! Эти узы куда крепче, чем обычные, и от них тебе уже не сбежать. Перри-утконос, - продолжил он обычным тоном, которым всегда разглагольствовал о своих злобных планах, - ты выйдешь за меня?  
Перри безмолвствовал.  
\- Что, ты не... не собираться говорить "да"? - спросил Дуфеншмирц. - Потому что это становится по-настоящему неловким, и...  
Перри продолжал безмолвствовать.  
Дуфеншмирц вздохнул и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Наверное, ты думать, что это будет очень странно, - сказал человек, предложивший своей водоплавающей немезиде пожениться. - Но послушай, это хорошая идея! У меня большая страховка. Я владелец здания! Тебе даже не придётся менять своё имя или ещё что. Я думать о смене имени, но, по-моему, "доктор Хайнц Утконос" звучит как-то не очень.  
Перри скептично посмотрел на него. Изобразил одну из своих боевых стоек.  
\- Что, думаешь, мы не можем пожениться только потому, что каждый день дерёмся друг с другом? Я уже был женат, Перри-утконос, я знаю, как оно бывает. Мы с моей бывшей женой постоянно спорили и ссорились. Хотя буду честен, драться с тобой куда веселее.  
Перри продолжал колебаться.  
\- У меня для тебя новости, Перри-утконос - мы уже практически женаты! Ты когда-нибудь замечал, что даже если ты не попадать в мои ловушки, мы всё равно всегда проводим день вместе? Ты знаешь, где что находится в моей квартире. Ты помогать мне с дочерью. Ты заботился обо мне, когда я болел - ну, знаешь, предварительно сорвав мои планы. Ты даже явился на нашу семейную встречу! Кстати, тётя Эффи передаёт тебе привет.  
Перри вежливо помахал лапой, передавая ответный привет, и Дуфеншмирц продолжил:  
\- Ты всегда рядом... ну, знаешь, чтобы остановить меня. Ты самый близкий и дорогой мне враг, который у меня когда-либо был. Ты важная часть моей жизни, Перри-утконос, и, думаю, я - важная часть твоей. Я хотел бы, чтобы так было вечно. Чтобы мы провели всё оставшееся нам время вместе, и ты срывал мои злобные планы, пока смерть не разлучит нас. Что скажешь?  
Что ж, когда он заговорил _так_...  
Но у Перри оставалось ещё одно возражение. Подавив норовящую испортить его скептичный вид улыбку, он показал на Дуфеншмирца, и затем на себя.  
\- Ты иметь в виду, что мы оба?... Я думаю, это теперь законно...  
Перри покачал головой и указал на свой клюв.  
\- О! Потому что я человек, а ты утконос, - Дуфеншмирц застенчиво рассмеялся. - Знаешь, может показаться странным, но я частенько забывать об этом. Это не проблема! У меня ведь брат - мэр, уверен, у него есть кое-какие возможности. Мы всё решим.  
Перри не был уверен, что демократия зашла так далеко.  
Но, тем не менее, он улыбнулся и вложил палец в кольцо.  
Дуфеншмирц просиял и сморгнул набежавшие слёзы.  
\- О, Перри-утконос! Я так счастлив!  
Убирая лапу, Перри задел переключатель на металлической руке, и инатор тут же трансформировался в небольшую клетку вокруг него.  
\- Ой, извини, - сказала его будущая вторая половина. - Сила привычки. Ладно, пора в мэрию! - он подхватил клетку и понёс её с собой.  
Перри закатил глаза. Вечность обещала быть очень долгой.


End file.
